1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a person image retrieval apparatus, and in particular to a person image retrieval apparatus which retrieves an image in which the same person shown in a retrieval target image is shown, from a group of search target images.
2. Related Art
There have been proposed various types of apparatuses which retrieve an image in which a particular person is shown from a group of search target images. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-178304, there is proposed a face image retrieval apparatus which suppresses the amount of computation by detecting a person's face area from a taken face image, extracting parts of the face such as eyes and a mouth based on the detection result, extracting characteristics of the face based on the extraction result, and evaluating the degree of similarity to registered face images held in a database.